Sawaii Hitomi
Sawaii Hitomi (人見サワイイ , Hitomi Sawaii) is chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Yoruha. She possesses the unique Crystal Style kekkei genkai. Background Sawaii is the granddaughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi, the only cousin of Konohamaru as well as the niece of Asuma. Sawaii was only two months old on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and she lost both of her parents during the assault. Because of this, she was taken in by the Third Hokage who was the only known relative at the time. Hiruzen raised her alongside Konohamaru who became Sawaii's playmate. He would rarely let Sawaii outside, confining her indoors to teach her the manners and essences of a ninja. Despite her relations to the Sarutobi, Sawaii chose to keep her surname "Hitomi" (人見, Hitomi) in remembrance of her late mother, Sayu Hitomi. When Sawaii was around 6 years old, she met Hibiki Ren, who later becomes one of her teammates. Sawaii soon entered the Academy and was placed in the same class as the soon-to-be Rookie 9. She befriends Sakura and Ino, along with others. At first, her classmates would usually speak to her using honorifics and with respect due to her status. However, later, she explained to her friends that she preferred being called by her own name instead of "Honorable Granddaughter" (お孫娘様 Omago musume-sama), since she wanted to be treated like everyone else instead of the Third Hokage's granddaughter. This results to a change of treatment among her friends which made her happy to be accepted as one of them. Her lack of height and small figure sometimes being made as target for bullies. They would insult her by calling her "kusogaki" (spoiled brat) or "chibi" (runt). Still, she never felt offended and paid no mind to them, responding with smiles. Moreover, she then learned that bullying helped her to grow better confidence and inner strength. Early in the series, Sawaii was not a bright student, as she was very weak academically and was not interested in studying. Her grandfather however insisted on her becoming a full-fledged ninja and later on, after learning how her parents had died, she became determined to become a strong kunoichi. At first she was known to be proficient in using kunai and shuriken, but did not have a strong stamina and had poor chakra control. She was also limited in her taijutsu abilities. When Sawaii graduated, she is placed in a genin cell with Hibiki Ren and Izanami Seimei, and their sensei is Shin Yoruha. Their team is currently known as Team Yoruha. Together with her team, Sawaii develops her ninjutsu ability and other skills fully under guidance of her Sensei throughout the series. Personality During Part I, Sawaii is seen as never serious as she likes to make funny jokes and getting into trouble with her comrades. This is because she rarely get to play outside with other kids due to her grandfather order to always stay home and learn manners. Konohamaru somehow influenced Sawaii's playfull personality as they always play together. Her lack of patience and over confidence sometimes lead her to failure which is according to Ren and Yoruha, practically sum up her overall personality. Yet, she has a strong determination to always try and never give up that to some extent, her will is praised highly by Tsunade and her comrades. In the pre-time skip, Sawaii is shown to be the bright side of Sasuke. Being one of Orochimaru's subordinate, she did not comsumed by hatred as much as Sasuke did. She maintains her cheerful yet naughty personality which sometimes happens to set a purpose for a comic relief. During Part II, she is changed into more mature and focus in her goal. Forgetting her vengence, she wishes to continue her childhood dream of being a great kunoichi that her late grandfather wanted her to be. Upon leaving Orochimaru 's hideout, she felt a huge amount of guilt for betraying Konoha after learning Orochimaru's and Sasuke's evil intentions. She learned her mistakes and decided to rebuilt anew during her imprisonment by Tsunade's order. She showed more concerned on her team, more teamwork and protective. After she returned to Konoha, Sawaii took care of Konohamaru and turns to be more motherly towards him as well as over-protective. Their bonds grows deeper throughout the series. She's very emotional when it comes to bullying and stands up for people in similar situations. This is shown where she managed to save Ren from being bullied during when they were kids. Her bravery to stand up for others is insipred from Ino who she adored. Appearance Sawaii is fair-skinned, with blue eyes. Her signature trait is her long orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail and with bangs similar to Sakura's and Tsunade's. Sawaii was often bullied due to her small height and body. In Part I, her long orange hair was tied into a high ponytail with a small ribbon, both ends each had a small purple bell attached. She wore a sleeveless purple dress with gold designs, purple arm warmers and standard blue shinobi sandals. She wears her "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) on her waist similar to Ino Yamanaka. In Part II, she wears a purple jacket and a black, short-sleeved blouse underneath, a dark purple skirt with a slit in the middle, black boots with heels, and long black gloves that reach up to her elbows. She ties her hair into a low ponytail using her "hitai-ate" (forehead protector). She later appears wearing a new outfit due her last one being torn up during a nearly fatal clashes with Ren Hibiki. Her new outfit consists of a shorter purple jacket and she wears black, short-sleeved dress with a different design.During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Taijutsu Sawaii rarely uses taijutsu, but is capable of fighting opponents with it, even those stronger than her, but it is mostly just used for defensive purposes. To become a chūnin, she was told she needed to improve her taijutsu skills in order to be able to better fight her opponents, and she trained a lot for this. Her taijutsu skills developed under Sasuke's teachings, and later on she under the guidance of Tsunade and Sakura. Kekkei Genkai Sawaii inherited from her mother the Crystal Release (晶遁, Shoton; English TV "Crystal Style"), which enables users from the Hitomi clan to produce purple crystal that can be utilized for attack, defense and other purposes. It can be countered by fire, lightning and wind elements, or good chakra control. In her mother's clan, Sawaii is the third known user of the element and became the only user in Konoha after the death of her mother. Earlier in the series, she was unable to produce enough chakra to use the crystal element. Despite having it, she never trained using the Crystal Release due to the fact that there is no other user that master the element. Her potential with Crystal Release was unleashed during the time she spent with Orochimaru, where she became able to produce a great amount of chakra to create huge crystal shields. She was also able to produce crystal needles to attack the enemy. Sawaii mostly uses her Crystal Release during battles with stronger enemies or whenever it is necessary. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu In the beginning of the series, Sawaii was not skilled in chakra control. But throughout Part I, and, by Part II, she worked hard to become better, and improved to the point that she could gather a great amount of chakra for medical use. Her medical ninjutsu developed under the teachings of Kabuto. Along with medical ninjutsu, Kabuto taught Sawaii about poisons as well. She skilled in identifying, making and countering poison by making antidotes. She also learned how to identify herbal medicines. Her medical ability was useful in helping Kabuto and Orochimaru with their experiments, along with helping Sasuke with his injuries. When she returned to Konoha, she begged Tsunade for her guidance in order to develop her medical ability further. Thus, Tsunade takes Sawaii as one of her apprentices and she begins to works alongside Sakura at Konoha's hospital, making Sakura her "Senpai" (Senior). Under proper training from Tsunade and Shizune, Sawaii learned how to use poison with weapons such as kunai, shuriken and poisonous crystal needles. She also learned how to make strong soldier pills for her team. Although she was still below Sakura's level of medical ability, she was acknowledged as one of the best medical ninja at Konoha. Mostly in the series, she focused on excelling in the medical arts, along with healing patients and working as a surgeon with Sakura, Ino and Shizune, since she wished to be as good as Sakura. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Sawaii was not abright student where she always failed and got into trouble. She loved to play with Konohamaru even her grandfather did not allowed her to play outside. She befriended Naruto and others, including the number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke. Though she is not interested in learning, her grandfather never stop urging her until she passed and managed to graduate. In her team, Sawaii was the "annoying one" according to her sensei, Yoruha. She was never the type to be very strong or powerful, but she was useful in some situations. Chūnin Exam Arc Sawaii and her team also took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Before the Chūnin Exams, her teammate, Hibiki Ren, suddenly left the village without notice. Upon realizing it, Sawaii tried to chase Ren to persuade him. However, she failed at retrieving Ren since he left with his long lost father. During the Chūnin Exam, she was selected alone as one of the candidates who later on got help from Team 7. Invasion of Konoha Arc Orochimaru made his move to invade Konoha which ended killing theThird Hokage. This was during the final match of chuunin exam where Konoha was in deep chaos. The news did shock Sawaii thus put her in tears. She was seen present in the Third Hokage funeral with teary eyes. She seems to be sulking many times due to the lost of her teammate and her beloved grandfather. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc Sawaii eventually learned about Sasuke's decision in leaving Konoha after eavesdropping the conversation between Sasuke and Sakura. Wanting revenge for Orochimaru murdering her beloved grandfather, she decided to join him in leaving Konoha. She met Sasuke after his meeting with Sakura just outside the gate. Initially, her reasons did not able to convince Sasuke that pushes her to begged and swore to not be the barrier of Sasuke and his plan. The night they left Konoha, without knowing that she had made the biggest mistake of her life, she left Konoha. Naruto and his team leads by Shikamaru pursued to retrieve Sasuke without knowing Sawaii's dissappearance. She was not involved with the fight between Sasuke and Naruto . Sawaii's dissappearance was then found out after the fight thus forced Tsunade to labelled her as a missing-nin . During the Timeskip Living with Orochimaru, she mastered her ninjutsu from Sasuke and also developed her own jutsu, the Crystal Release. Orochimaru afterwards assigned her with Kabuto to learn medical ninjutsu where she started practicing huge chakra control. She is trained to heal and to make poison. Kabuto also taught her chakra scalpel where she uses to fight fodder ninja in order to master chakra control. She also trained some taijutsu by Sasuke who usually was her sparring partner. Though, she went on missions to only act as Sasuke’s company and develop her medical skills. Orochimaru was never interested in Sawaii and wanted to dispose her at first, but after she showed her chakra nature, he later put her as another subordinate to assist with his experiments. Nevertheless, being only a subordinate, she was treated like other Orochimaru's pawns and did not get as much freedom as Sasuke. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Naruto’s incident of breaking into Orochimaru’s lair and trying to retrieve both Sasuke and Sawaii reminded her about her childhood dream. She, who had been suppressing regrets after learning upon Orochimaru's and Sasuke's hidden plan, suddenly made a change of heart. She knew that all of her mistakes would not be forgiven, but she insisted on making an escape back to Konoha. Subsequently after Orochimaru and Sasuke moved to other hidden lairs, she left and returns to Konoha but later was questioned by Tsunade. The news about the return of the Late Third Hokage's granddaughter spread. She was kept as a prisoner for a small amount of time to be investigated until she was found clean. Sawaii made a pledge that she would never commit such a crime again. After she was released, she worked in the Hospital and under Tsunade's guidance as one of the medical staff. She was also reunited with Seimei and, eventually, Ren. They formed a new team with their sensei, Yoruha and went on multiple missions. They worked well with other teams and helped them to protect Konoha. Sawaii also retook the Chūnin Exams upon her arrival back in the village and was made into a chūnin. Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Sawaii and Sakura are saved by Katsuyu. When she sees the village in ruins she look Sakura cries out for Naruto to return to save everyone. After Naruto's return Sawaii could only watch as Naruto tried to defeat the six Pains. She and Sakura became worried when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and are amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him. Sawaii help Sakura at heals Hinata afterwards and watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Sawaii was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha '' Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha'' Sawaii, Sakura and Shizune stay with Tsunade as the village starts to rebuild. In the anime, they give Tsunade's various visitors updates on her condition. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' In the anime, Sawaii, Naruto, Sakura and Ino are sent in Jofuku Forest to deliver a message to Furofuki. On the way there, they were petrified because an old lady from the village's inn said that the place was haunted. Naruto managed to take a sample of Jofuku flower for Lee's recovery. They also fought a deity representing Gaara, but Naruto managed to defeat him. They arrived at Furofuki's house and completed their mission. Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage did suprised Sawaii and her team as well. She is seen to look sad upon learning that Danzo had ordered to kill Sasuke who is at that time labelled as international criminal. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Sawaii and her team together with other ninja participated the war without hesitation. She and her team were placed under Fifth Division where she mostly assists in healing and special attacks. Ten-Tails Revival Arc She stood with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. When all of Edo Tensei Hokages appeared during the war, Sawaii was immensely shocked to meet Hiruzen. She bursted into tears at first but later on was scolded by Hiruzen. However, she was so happy that she was able to see her grandfather back although in Edo tensei. Hiruzen told her that he was proud to see her current state and reminded her to take care of Konohamaru. After learning that Sasuke also appeared at the scene, Sawaii is found speechless. She reunite with Sasuke and after that performed a combo together. She was able to create a strong built crystals to stay on par with Sasuke's lightning thus resulted in a strong ougi. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Sawaii joined the Team 7 on a mission to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze, as she and the production group she worked for travelled to the Land of Snow. Throughout the movie, Sawaii encountered the Yukigakure-ninja Mizore Fuyukuma with Sakura, and eventually distracted with Shoton: Bakudan and the Sakura Blizzard Technique used by Sakura. She was later seen looking out at the newly created Spring country. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Sawaii and Ren are assigned along with Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Sawaii was assigned to protect and escort Shion, the head priestess of the Land of Demons, to the tomb of the ancient demon Mōryō. To aid her in this mission, she was joined by Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Neji (who was assigned as team captain). Upon their arrival at the temple, Sawaii and her team were forced to face off against a group of ninja, with unusually powerful mastery of elemental ninjutsu. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Sawaii was assigned with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to escort a boy (who was really a girl) named Amaru, and Shinnō, her sensei, back to their village. During their journey, Sawaii and Hinata were separated from Sakura and Naruto. Sawaii was last seen lecturing Naruto at the end, most likely for being so reckless. Hinata was talking to her afterwards, probably telling her about Sasuke. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Sawaii was first seen at Naruto and Sai's recovery party and when they were slapped by Sakura in the the hospital. Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Sawaii makes jokes with Naruto. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Sawaii and the rest of the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. She tries to heal a dying and impaled Naruto with Sakura after his battle but cannot. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Sawaii appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She became more introverted and incredibly sensitive. She would cry easily over something so bad or even so good. Unlike the Sawaii that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more careful than playful and daring. Her clothes were made of a black sweater with a purple tank top, black shorts and a purple skirt. It also has black gloves. Her hair was cut shorter, with uneven bangs over the tops of her eyes, exposing less of her forehead. Naruto 7: The Last In The Last, Sawaii is shown to look more mature with a striking resemblance to her mother. Her orange hair is slightly shorter (coming just above her knees) and parted to the right with her bangs pinned at the back of her head with purple hairpins in an 'X' shape. The top of her usual ponytail is braided. Her outfit consists of a purple kimono-like short-sleeved dress with white borders and dark grey buttons. It is held in place by a reddish pink sash with her forehead protector on its right side, and she has dark grey shorts underneath. The lower part of her dress goes on the left, leaving one of her legs exposed. She also wears dark grey fingerless gloves with reddish pink borders and guards. Her sandals and weapon pack are dark grey as well. Video Games Sawaii Hitomi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Sawaii's surname, "Hitomi", can mean "pupil" (瞳) . *Sawaii's name is derived from the Japanese actress Miyuu Sawai. *According to the databook(s): **Sawaii's hobbies include eating, teasing and training. **Sawaii's favorite foods are ramen, Onigiri, and takoyaki. Her least favorites are vegetables. **Sawaii has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself) "Do not lose! I want to be strong!" *(To herself after the Third Hokage's death) "Why did everyone I love leave me?" *(To herself about Naruto) "Naruto! I will be strong. I won't let you fight alone anymore. Wait for me." * "I will be stronger than before!" References Sawaii Hitomi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by StillDollSawaii on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art Category:FINAL Category:Otogakure